Lasombra Antitribu
There are no Lasombra antitribu, at least not according to the Lasombra themselves. The Sabbat Lasombra deny that "traitors" exist, while the so-called anitribu see themselves as Lasombra -- nothing more, nothing less. Not all Lasombra who disagree with the clan's stance within the Sabbat join the Camarilla -- a significant percentage of this relatively small number simply go independent and absent themselves from vampiric politics entirely. The remainder, however, seize for themselves positions of respect and authority -- if not prominence -- in the Camarilla. Philosophically, Camarilla Lasombra differ little from their Sabbat compatriots on a basic level. The antitribu still fully expect to win the Jyhad; they just see the Camarilla as a more efficient and effective tool for doing so than the Sabbat is. Distaste for the rabble the Sabbat is encased in shows clearly in Camarilla Lasombra's attitudes, as they regard the Sabbat tactic of mass Embraces as wasteful and insulting. Indeed, even the supporters of antitribu inclusion in the Camarilla see these vampires as haughty, arrogant and impatient. Few suffer fools or incompetent underlings to live, and the penalty for failing an assignment set by a Lasombra antitribu is often death. The position occupied by these few self-exiled Kindred is an ambiguous one. On one hand, these vampires are Lasombra, the core of the dreaded Sabbat, and no Camarilla vampire is ever completely certain that the deflection is a real one. On the other hand, essentially all Lasombra antitribu are creatures of undeniable power and presence, and as devoted to the destruction of the Sabbat in a way that few other Kindred are. The Camarilla cannot afford to waste these Cainites' talents, powers and knowledge of the enemy -- but cannot afford to trust them entirely, either. Nickname: None. The Lasombra antitribu don't go for that sort of thing. It's not dignified. Appearance: Lasombra antitribu always find a way to look formal, regardless of circumstances. Most are of Iberian or Moorish descent, though a handful of the very newest Embraces are of mixed heritage. The elder Lasombra antitribu choose, whenever possible, to wear clothing suitable to the days of their youth; in many cases that means anything from half-armor to the robes of one of the poet-kinds of the Andalusian taifas. Young Lasombra antitribu go for more sharp suits with a hint of Latin style, understated jewelry and sleek black car that hint at their owners' affluence and power. While all Lasombra antitribu understand viscerally the need to keep a low profile (those who don't end up as ashes), they still insist on taking on the world according to their terms. Giving up so small a piece of identity as preferred modes of dress is, in some sense, to submit to another's will -- and these Kindred would rather die than submit. Haven: The majority of Lasombra antitribu are constantly on the move, the better to avoid being pinned down by their erstwhile brethren in the Sabbat. Many have an apartment or two, preferably in the ritzy downtown tower complexes that come complete with extensive security systems and off-street, secure parking garages. Older antitribu''prefer to dwell outside the cities on large estates, willing to risk the potential depredations of Lupines in exchange for privacy and some separation from nightly struggle. '''Background:' The Lasombra antitribu have existed as long as the Sabbat has, which is to say that more than one clan member agreed with Montano's choice to turn his back on his clanmates. The Sabbat Lasombra have always done their best to deny even the existence of any antitribu; such vampire by their very existence give the lie to claims about Sabbat and Lasombra hegemony. As a result, Lasombra antitribu are the first target of any Sabbat packs in a given city. The mere rumor of an antitribu's presence is enough to whip the local Sabbat Lasombra into a homicidal frenzy. There are two distinct types of Lasombra antitribu. The majority (though still small in number) are older than the Camarilla itself; they are Lasombra who joined with Montano in turning their backs on the nascent Sabbat. Some of them are still bitter about Lasombra's death; others simply disliked Gratiano and his choice of allies. In either case, these aged defectors are powerful, dignified and in most cases bitter. They have little use for the younger generations of vampires, and less for the Sabbat. Given a chance and a receptive audience, a Lasombra antitribu will talk endlessly about the old days, giving his listener a fascinating portrait of times, kinds and customs now long gone -- but precious little about the Lasombra himself. (Note: Almost all Lasombra of this vintage are male; the custom of Embracing women didn't catch on among the Lasombra antitribu''until quite recently). The other sort of Lasombra ''antitribu are young, angry and of remarkable low generation for Cainites so new to the Blood. The newer Lasombra antitribu are the childer of the aged and vengeful ones, plucked from mortality in accordance with the ancient customs of Lasombra himself. Most often, these mortals are in line to be snatched up by the local Sabbat -- particularly Sabbat Lasombra -- or remind the elder Lasombra irresistibly of someone from centuries past. Character Creation: Lasombra antitribu tend to prefer exceptional specimens for the Embrace, but regard quick wit and self-possession as the essential elements of a Lasombra. With that in mind, Social and Mental Attributes come first and second for many Lasombra antitribu, and Talents are more important than Skills and Knowledges. Generation is perhaps the most important Background for a Lasombra antitribu; they are either old or the childer of ancient vampires. Clan Disciplines: Dominate, Obtenebration, Potence. Weaknesses: Like their cousins in the Sabbat, Lasombra antitribu have a slight problem with mirrors and other reflective surfaces. Lasombra antitribu do not have reflections in the normal sense; they don't show up in mirrors, windowpanes, pools of water or black-and-white photographs. Such a handicap makes Lasombra antitribu easy to identify for those who are looking for such, but the wise vampire has long since learned to avoid situations wherein he'd be compromised thus. In addition, since Lasombra are so heavily attuned to shadow, they take an extra level of damage from exposure to the sunlight. The final handicap facing Lasombra antitribu (besides the vestigial distrust of the rest of the Camarilla) is the intense hatred that Sabbat Lasombra bear for their straying brethren. A Lasombra antitribu is always the first target of a Sabbat pack, and supposedly entire Camarilla cities have been besieged just to get a particularly durable straggler. ' Organization:' Lasombra antitribu have created for themselves a miniature version of Les Amies Noir, the so-called Friends of the Dark. The antitribu are so rare, however, and their meetings are so infrequent that most of these vampires fall back on simple sire-childe relationship. Nine times out of ten, there are no other antitribu around. Quote: "I have known Ysidro for six centuries, and I knew his sire before him. Do you really think you know better than I how he's going to plan his attack? I thought not -- you're dismissed."